2,5-Furandicarboxylic acid (FDCA), 2,5-diformylfuran (DFF), 5-Formyl-2-furancarboxylic Acid (FFCA) and 5-hydroxymethyl-2-furancarboxylic acid (HMFCA) are the chemical compounds formed by oxidizing 5-Hydroxymethylfurfural (HMF), which is obtained from a hexose (such as fructose or glucose) dehydration. FDCA is one of the symmetrical diacid that can serve as a double-acid monomer reacted with diol compounds in an esterification reaction for forming polyester compounds and elastic materials. Besides, FDCA, which has five-membered rings, can also react with diamine compounds to form nylon. Other derivatives suitable for use as surfactants or plasticizers, or applicable in other new application categories can be also obtained from FDCA.
FDCA typically can be synthesized either under an acidic condition or a basic condition. Although the basic synthesis method may result in higher productivity, it requires expensive precious metal catalysts, such as element platinum (Pt), and produces a large amount of saline wastewater. In contrast, the catalysts used for synthesizing FDCA under acidic condition is cheaper than that used in basic approach, and the acid synthesis solution can be recycled. Such that, using the acidic approach to synthesize FDCA can get more benefits and have more business competition in the commercial market. However, in the acidic synthesis of FDCA, the bromine concentration in the catalysts is high enough (e.g. more than 2000 ppm) to cause corrosion in the reaction system and adversely affect the process for synthesizing FDCA.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an advanced oxidation catalyst for furfural compounds and the applying method thereof to obviate the problems encountered from the prior art.